


Saiyan of Destruction

by Spence070



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broly a main character now, F/M, God of destruction Vegeta, Rewrite of super
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spence070/pseuds/Spence070
Summary: An alternate version of battle of gods where Vegeta is the god of destruction. He sits around bored all the time, unable to find a challenge because of his job. Until Whis tells him of the other two living saiyans. Vegeta decides to train them.
Relationships: Vegeta/fem Goku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta stood in the arena ignoring the cheering as he waited for his challenger. Whis sat next to the king of Gallor “your people seem very excited to battle”. The king chuckled, his gills flapping as he did, “who wouldn’t want to watch a god be crushed by our warriors”.

Vegeta watched as a gate opened to reveal a large bipedal creature, it’s red armor like scales hiding it’s impressive muscles. It grinned large razor sharp teeth and threw a spear at Vegeta. Vegeta caught the spear with ease and merely dropped it, “fight me in hand to hand before I get any more bored”.

The creature growled and charged Vegeta and threw a powerful punch. Vegeta deflected the punch and elbowed the creature’s gut, shattering it’s scales. The creature bent over in pain, it then raised it’s head and shot a powerful blast out of its mouth. The blast hit Vegeta creating a large could of smoke.

The creature closed it’s mouth and grinned, happy to once again prove it’s dominance...for 10 seconds. The smoke cleared, showing an unharmed Vegeta and the creature shocked. Vegeta slowly raised his gloved hand, “I’d say I’m disappointed” he blasted the creature reducing it to dust. Vegeta sighed “but that would imply I had any hope in you”.

The king looked down at the arena stunned, until a sigh next to him caught his attention. He looked over at Whis who shook his head, “another failed test”. The king opened his mouth to question Whis but was interrupted by the sudden combustion of the planet below him.

Whis and Vegeta watched the last few flames of the planet go out. “Shall we head back my lord?” Vegeta nodded as he put his hand on Whis. As they traveled back Vegeta began to think to himself “why must this power plague me with boredom?”.

Goku sat down on soft grass of the small planet below her. “Why can’t I get stronger? Have I really reached my limit?” She asked sad. “Well you’ve been flying around my planet training for a week now. So if you’re not getting stronger I’d suggest you go back home” said King Kia from his small home. Goku sighed, “maybe you’re right” King Kia stepped out of his home. “Really!?” He asked excitedly, Goku grinned “or maybe I’m just not training hard enough!”. King Kai fell down, “ugh, I’m gonna be cooking for you forever”.

Vegeta sat down in a large cushioned chair, his tail lazily falling over the side. He sighed “another failed attempt to find a challenge”. Whis stood next to him “I keep telling you my lord. Very few can stand up to the might of a god”. Vegeta moved his hand over to the bowl of fruit next to him. He held his hand over it and watched as the fruits disintegrated into nothingness. He shook his head “sadly you are once again correct”.

Whis looked at his staff “would you like me to search for strong warriors again?”. “Might as well, check the north quadrant this time. We haven’t checked their since I wiped away those mindless dinosaurs” Vegeta said looking at Whis. Whis looked into the black orb of his staff in search of fighters. Eventually he found an energy signal on King Kai’s planet, he cocked his eyebrow “odd”.

Vegeta’s interest peaked and he sat up “what is it?”. “It seems to be a saiyan female on North Kai’s planet. She seems to be a fairly capable fighter”. Vegeta stood up “what? But I thought Frieza killed all other saiyan’s. Show her to me”. Whis tapped his staff against the ground and showed a large image of Goku training. “Interesting, I guess she could be worth the trip” Vegeta said before his stomach growled. “After lunch that is” he said and sat back down.

Whis chuckled and left to prepare a meal. Vegeta continued looking at the image, after a while he smirked. “Yes now I remember” he chuckled, “Well if Frieza failed to end you. Then maybe you can be some fun...Kakarot”


	2. Chapter 2

Goku continued her shadowboxing...well King Kai assumed she was, she was going to fast for him to see. “North Kai!” Said a voice in his head, “oh supreme Kai, what do you need?”. Goku threw one last punch before wiping away her sweat “I’m still not getting stronger, I need someone strong to spar with. The only person strong enough would be Gohan but he’s always so busy”. She floated back down to the planet and started pacing.

She soon stopped when she noticed King Kai’s sweating, shaking form. “R-right, I’ll tell her...m-maybe we can get out of this alive” he stuttered. “King Kai?” He jumped back scared at Goku’s voice suddenly behind him. “Don’t scare me like that!” He shouted, Goku merely scratched her head, “what’s up with you?”. King Kai calmed himself, “listen Goku, we have a big problem. A very powerful being is coming. One who could destroy us both without breaking a sweat!”. Goku smiled “really? Sweet I’ve been needing a strong sparring partne-OW!”. She was cut off by King Kai’s hammer hitting her head, “NO! You can not fight him!” King Kai shouted.

Goku rubbed her head, “but King Kai I haven’t had a good fight for so long. Can’t I at least spar with them?”. “No! Listen Goku this is no normal person” King Kai began explaining as Goku sat down interested to here it. “The person coming is Vegeta, the god of destruction! His job is to go around destroying planets to create a balance in the universe. To do this job he needs an insane amount of power. Power that would make Majin Buu look like a joke!...you’re only getting more excited to fight him aren’t you?”. Goku nodded with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

King Kai growled “you are not fighting him! He probably doesn’t even care to fight you!”. “Nonsense North Kai, the whole reason I’m here is to fight Kakarot” said a voice King Kai hoped to never hear again. Goku looked up to see a man with spiked black hair, a permanent frown, a blue Egyptian style vest, black pants, and brown shoes, gloves, and a belt. Goku stood up and smiled ignoring King Kai’s incoherent sputters. Goku floated up to him, “glad to hear I’m not the only one who wanted to fight”.

Vegeta inspected her, she was about the same size as him. With her black spiked hair and muscles she was obviously saiyan, even if she lacked a tail. “Yes, you see Kakarot I’m looking for a good fight. The power of a god can get boring after a while” he explained. Goku smiled “well what do you know, I happen to be in need of a sparing partner as well”. Vegeta smirked and started to raise one hand above his head, “good, then I hope you don’t mind this little te-SLAP!”. Vegeta stopped as Goku slapped his hand. Goku seeing his confused expression explained, “oh sorry I thought you were doing a high five”.

Vegeta just stared at her for a bit before saying, “test” and bringing his hand down to chop Goku’s shoulder. The attack sent Goku back down into the small planet creating a large hole. King Kai looked at the hole in horror as Vegeta floated down to it. He shook his head “apologies, I thought you’d be more prepared for my test”. Suddenly a hand shot out of the ground behind Vegeta and gripped his tail. Vegeta turned around shocked, to see Goku with golden hair and green eyes holding his tail.

“I’ll admit, you hit a lot harder than I thought you would. But now the tables have turned” Goku said as she climbed out of the ground. Vegeta smirked before swinging his tail around and slamming Goku into the ground. Goku released his tail as all the air shot out of her chest. “Did you really think that a god would let his tail cripple him?” Vegeta said as he wrapped it around his waist. Goku slowly got up, “right, I guess you’re right” she cracked her back, “well I guess I only have one last option”.

Goku started powering up, her golden energy swirling around her as her hair grew. Vegeta watched unfazed as Goku reached super saiyan 3, her hair reaching the back of her knees and her eyebrows gone. She shot up into the air, “alright Velveta”, “Vegeta” Whis corrected. “Uh right Vegeta, it’s clear you’re super strong and I can only hold this form for so long. So how about we test how strong we both are?” She said as she cupped her hands together.

Vegeta gave her a thumbs up as she began charging her attack, “KA”. “GOKU ARE YOU INSANE!? YOU'LL DESTROY MY PLANET A SECOND TIME!” King Kai shouted up to her, “ME”. “King Kai get next to Vegeta” said Goku’s voice in King Kai’s head, “HA”. “What!? Why would I do that I don’t want to die again!” Goku then shouted into his head, “IF YOU DON’T WANT TO DIE THEN STAND NEXT TO HIM!” “ME”. King Kai swallowed his fear and ran up next to Vegeta. Vegeta turned to him, “do not interfere with this fight...north...Kai” he said as he slowly turn back to Goku who had teleported in front of him, “HA!”.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku panted as the smoke started to clear. King Kai looked into the smoke trying to ignore the grass Goku burnt off his planet. Whis watched, interested to see the effect of Goku’s attack as well. Once the smoke finally cleared it revealed Vegeta, his vest burnt off but the muscles under it with little more than a few scratches.

Vegeta blew the smoke out of his mouth and smirked. “Not bad, that actually hurt a bit” he complimented before frowning. “But looking at you I’d say that was your best”. Goku stared up at him in shock still panting, “wow...I knew you were strong but I never imagined this level of power”. “Thank you but I’m afraid our time is up” Vegeta said bored.

King Kai gasped at Vegeta raised his hand to finish off Goku and probably his planet as well. “WAIT!” He hastily shouted at the god. Both saiyans turned to him, “what?” Vegeta asked. “Uh...uh...i-if you kill her now you uh...won’t be able to fight her as a super saiyan god!” He shouted trying to think stuff up to delay Goku’s destruction. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, “a super saiyan god? What is that?”. King Kai decided to roll with this, “it’s your only chance of a good fight that’s what it is!”.

Vegeta lowered his hand and looked at Goku, “we’ll show me this power then”. “I don’t know what a super saiyan god i-“ Goku said before having her mouth covered by King Kai. “I haven’t taught her it yet! Just give us some time and you’ll get your fight!”. Vegeta looked at him skeptically, “and what exactly should I do while I wait?”. Goku had an Idea and moved King Kai’s hand from her mouth, “you can go have a good meal on earth!”.

King Kai looked at Goku like she just told a murderer which room her baby slept in. “Earth huh? Why should I go there?” Vegeta asked. “Oh my lord Vegeta, the food there looks absolutely splendid” Whis said looking at his staff. Vegeta was about to complain about it being a waste of time until his stomach growled, “I suppose we did have a lite lunch...fine we'll go to earth”. He walked over and put his hand on Whis’s back.

“I will wait 3 hours and no longer, and if I don’t get a good fight by then I’ll destroy earth”. Vegeta then looked King Kai in the sun glasses, “and if you’re lying to me about this super saiyan god...”. King Kai wipes the waterfall of sweat off his face, “y-you’ll what?”. Vegeta then smirked, “I’ll destroy your precious car”, and with that Vegeta and Whis left.

Goku watched them leave and held a stern face for a few seconds. But then a large grin overcame her, “alright! Teach me this super saiyan god King Kai! I wanna have a good fight with-why are you crying?”


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma looked up from her drink and looked around at everyone enjoying the party. She smiled as Yamcha walked up with food, “man, after watching Goku and the others eat so much it feels weird seeing normal plates of food”. Bulma giggled, “those saiyans really are something aren’t they?”. Yamcha placed their food down and kissed Bulma, “speaking of them, where is Goku?”. Bulma thought for a second, “I think Chichi said she was with King Kai. Hm, probably having fun training”.

King Kai’s planet “WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUPER SAIYAN GOD DOESN’T EXIST!?”

back on earth Yamcha shrugged, “yeah probably, but let’s focus on you today instead”. Bulma smiled again, “that sounds like a great idea”. As they ate two sets of eyes watched the party from above. Vegeta looked down at the party with disgust, “so these are the strongest fighters of this planet. All celebrating one stupid birthday”. Purple energy started flowing around him, “almost makes me want to destroy them now”. His energy faded as Whis silently pointed out a buffet with enough food to feed 10 saiyans. He chuckled “almost”, he and Whiz floated down to the party. “Let’s hope this isn’t too annoying”. 

Yamcha heard talking and looked up to see the gods descending to them. He quickly stood up, “hey who are you!? You weren’t invited here!”. Bulma looked and stood up angry as well wondering who would crash her birthday. As their feet touched the ground Whis began the introductions. “Hello there, my name is Whis and this is the god of destruction Vegeta”. Vegeta merely nodded as he looked at everyone taking a fighting stance. Whis continued, “we were sent here to earth to wait for a rematch with someone. We came here seeing all the delicious food on display”. Vegeta cleared his throat reminding Whis of the other main reason. “Oh yes and because Lord Vegeta thought the worriers here could provide entertainment should he get bored”, Whis said much less enthusiastically. Piccolo stepped up to them, “and who exactly sent you?”.

Goku watched King Kai pace back and forth muttering. Goku sighed, “man, why did he have to go and threaten to destroy everything? Really ruins the fun”. King Kai suddenly snapped at her, “oh I don’t know, maybe it’s because he’s a GOD OF DESTRUCTION!”.

Goku leaned back with her hands up, “okay, okay I get it... still doesn’t explain why he had to be so handsome”, she muttered to herself. King Kai looked at her confused, “why he had to be what?”. “Angry! Why he had to be so angry” Goku said quickly. King Kai shook his head, “well I doubt you’d be in a good mood if you went hundreds of years without a good fight”. Goku was stunned to hear that, “well then what are we waiting for!? Let’s get him a good fight ASAP!”. “and how exactly do you plan to do that?” King Kai asked. “I have no idea!” Goku said still full of determination. “We’re doomed” King Kai muttered.

“Oh you’re a friend of Goku” Bulma said walking up dangerously close to the gods. “Well why didn’t you say so? If Goku sent you then you’re more than welcome here”. Bulma walked them over to a table as the others watched still wary. Tien stared them down, “I can’t feel his energy, what the hell is going on?”. Piccolo watched as well, “I don’t know but if Goku is involved then I’m sure they’re dangerous”. The others nodded in agreement and returned to the party.

Vegeta and Whis sat down, “oh it all looks so delicious”, Whis said looking at the buffet. Vegeta sat with his arms crossed, “We'll have 10 of everything, I’m not leaving without a full stomach”. Bulma ignored the rude tone and said, “wow you sound like Goku with her food. Speaking of which where is she?”. Vegeta chuckled, “she’s just getting herself ready for me”. Bulma smiled, “HA! I knew Goku would find a man eventually! Well I’m very happy for you two”.

Vegeta looked at her confused, “what are you talking abo-“ but was cut off by the table in front of them getting overwhelmed with large plates of sizzling food. Whis could hardly contain his excitement, “OH MY! Where to start!?”. Bulma walked away satisfied with another happy guest to gossip to Chichi about Goku’s new boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta sat in his chair trying to keep his patience. He looked at Whis, “how long has it been Whis?”. Whis put down his dessert and looked at his staff, “about an hour my lord”. Vegeta sighed, “damn it all I shouldn’t have given her so much time”. Whis smiled, “but won’t a good fight be worth the wait?”. Vegeta gave him a suspicious look, “since when do you care?...wait don’t tell me, you’ve taken a liking to this planet”. Whis looked offended, “I most certainly have not!”.

Vegeta summoned a ball of destructive energy in his hand and slowly started lowering it to the ground. Whis looked at it for a bit before he broke, “oh fine I have! This food is incredible!”. The ball dissipated before it hit the ground and Vegeta shook his head. Piccolo leaned back against the wall behind him sighing in relief. “I don’t know why you sent this guy here Goku. But I hope it’s all part of some plan of yours”. Piccolo continued watching Vegeta hoping he wouldn’t do anything that drastic again.

Goku watched King Kai continue pacing and mumbling. “King Kai it’s been an hour, surely you have some idea”, she said too casually for King Kai’s liking. We snapped at her, “no! No I don’t because I have no idea how to stop a god of destruction! Sorry to disappoint!”. Goku smiled, “oh don’t worry King Kai, besides I thought up a plan”. King Kai was about to shout again but stopped, “you...you do?”. “Yep! We tell him the truth!”, she said proudly.

She was once again hit on the head with a hammer. “I am now convinced you’re trying to get us killed!”. Goku rubbed her head, “let me finish my story before you go hitting me on the head!”. King Kai begrudgingly put away the hammer. Goku continued, “we tell him the truth about super saiyan god. Then we use the dragon balls to ask if there’s something I can do to fight Vegeta”. King Kai thought then sighed, “okay but why do we have to tell him that we lied?”. Goku smiled, “because lying is wrong!”

Vegeta was at his limit, he wanted a good fight and he wanted it now. He growled then looked around for someone to entertain him. He then noticed Majin Buu sitting a couple tables away eating putting. “Whis, isn’t that Majin Buu? The being who absorbed the Kai’s?”. Whis looked up from his food and over to Majin Buu, “why yes I believe it is”. Vegeta inspected him a bit more, “I thought he was supposed to be asleep”. He grinned and stood up, “though I guess I shouldn’t question him when I could fight him”.

Majin Buu ate up the putting at lighting speed until a finger tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Vegeta standing next to him smirking. “Why you interrupt Buu?”, he asked a bit annoyed. Vegeta took a slight fighting stance, “I grew bored of this party so I wanted someone to fight, and I always wanted to test your strength”. Buu decided to continue eating rather than respond, an act Vegeta didn’t appreciate. “I said I want to battle you”, Vegeta said annoyed. When he was once again ignored he decided to take drastic measures. He raised his hand and aimed it at the putting, “...Hakai”. Vegeta watched the putting disappear, “there, now we can begi-“. He was interrupted though by a large yellow fist slamming into his face.

Vegeta went back a few feet, his head snapped back from the impact. He looked at a now steaming Buu and frowned, “that better not be your best, blob”. He then rocketed forward with a punch of his own, sending Buu crashing threw several tables. Everyone watched in shock except for Bulma who stormed over to Vegeta. “Hey there mister! I don’t care if you are Goku’s boyfriend. That doesn’t give you permission to ruin my birthday!”. Vegeta looked at her, “I am not her boyfrie-“ but stopped when a blast of pink energy came towards him. He jumped up to avoid it an watched it turn a table behind him into a cookie.

He looked over at the still steaming Buu. “Buu turn mean man to candy!” He shouted launching another candy beam. Vegeta avoided it and flew towards Buu, he grabbed Buu’s tentacle before he could try another candy beam. Vegeta swung him around and threw him into the air, “No one turns the god of destruction into candy!”. He shouted launching a powerful blast reducing Buu to bits of gum.

Vegeta then turned to the group of warriors in fighting poses ready to defend their home as Buu rebuilt himself. He took a fighting stance as well, “let’s hope all of you can last longer than the blob”. Everyone tensed up unsure if they stood any chance. Whis then stepped up to Vegeta, “my lord you may want to look over there”. Whis gestured to Vegeta’s side, which Vegeta followed and watched as Goku suddenly appeared. Vegeta straitened up and grinned “about time you showed up”. Goku looked at him and smiled, “hey Vegeta, ready for a good fight?”. Vegeta felt his heart speed up at the thought of battle, “more ready than you could imagine”. Goku nodded, “good...because I have something important to say”. “Oh and what would that be?” Vegeta asked. Goku took a proud stance and announced to everyone, “we lied!”.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta stared at her in bewilderment. He’d been lied to before but he’s never had someone flat out admit it. “You...lied” he said slowly making sure he heard her right. Goku nodded, “yep, there’s no such thing as super saiyan god.” Vegeta crosses his arms, “and why are you telling me this? Are you looking for mercy? Because you won’t get it.” Goku stepped up to him, “I told you because I have a better idea.”

Goku then turned to Bulma, “hey Bulma! You got the dragon balls here right?” Bulma stepped out from behind Yamcha, “Uh yeah they’re on the table over there.” She said nervously. Goku walked over to them and started putting them on the ground. Vegeta watched her curiously, “mind telling me what this idea is?” Goku looked over her shoulder, “I’m gonna ask the dragon if there’s anything I can do to fight you.” Whis walked up next to Vegeta, “and if there’s nothing you can do?”

Goku stood up and shrugged, “well then I guess there was nothing I could do to stop you.” She then raised her hands in the air, “come forth Shenron and grant my wish!” The dragon balls flowed and soon Shenron shot out of the balls. His huge and snaking form filling the blackened sky. “I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRO-“ he then stopped when he noticed Whis and Vegeta. “O-OH L-LORD VEGETA, I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE GOD OF DESTRUCTION NOW.”

Vegeta looked up at Shenron, “yes yes, now answer Kakarot’s question.” Shenron looked down at Goku, who in turn looked up at Shenron confused. “Oh uh, I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to fight Vegeta.” Shenron was silent for a bit then said, “there is an ancient story in Saiyan history about a godly power they could posses.” Goku smiled excitedly, “really!? What’s it called?” Vegeta squinted and mumbled, “don’t you fucking dare.” Shenron continued, “the legend was known as super saiyan plus ultra.” Vegeta sighed in relief, but Shenron continued again, “but it was later renamed super saiyan god.” Goku smiled, ignoring Vegeta’s angry shout, “well what do know, we didn’t lie after all.”

“So how do we achieve this super saiyan god?” Goku asked. “It is said that by combining the energy of 5 pure hearted saiyans into one. They shall create a super saiyan god...s-so now that I have answered your question. May I take my leave, lord Vegeta?” Shenron asked nervously. Vegeta shook his head, “yes just go already.” Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls shot out across the planet. “Man I’ve never seen him get the freak out like that.” Goku said in concern, “so we need 5 pure hearted saiyans...” she turned to vegeta, “hey Vegeta, would you say you’re pure hearted?”

Vegeta walked up to her, “it’s pure in the sense that I do what is right for the universe. It’s not your pathetic, doing a good deed for the day kind of pure. But I’m sure it will work, besides my god energy should help.” Goku nodded then pinched her chin in thought, “well with you, Gohan, and Goten that only makes 3.” Videl watched them and thought to herself for a bit. She then stood up and announced, “there’s actually a fourth!” Everyone looked at her in confusion. Gohan walked up to her, “what do you mean a fourth? You know another saiyan?”

Videl blushes a bit, “no Gohan...the other saiyan is here.” She said putting her hands on her stomach. Gohan had to stop his jaw from falling right off his face, “Videl! You’re pregnant!” Vegeta watched everyone gather around Videl happily. “What am I watching?” He asked to no one in particular. Whis smiled, “well lord Vegeta, many cultures see a child birth as a time for celebration.” Vegeta groaned, “oh god no I’ve had enough of these stupid celebrations already. Kakarot!” Goku turned back to Vegeta, “oh Vegeta, you want to come sense the baby too?” Vegeta crosses his arms, “no, no I don’t. What I want is our fight.”

Goku looked down, “right, well even with the baby it’s only 4. We're still missing one.” Vegeta turned to Whis, “Whis see if you can find any remaining saiyans with pure hearts.” Whis nodded and looked at his staff, “hm, well it seems I’ve found a rather powerful one on Vampa.” Vegeta’s eyes widened, “Vampa? Oh god that will take at least a half hour to reach!” Goku walked up to Whis, “what direction would you say it’s in?” Whis looked at her confused, “oh um, I guess that way.” He said pointing north.

Goku looked North and put her fingers too her forehead. She concentrated for a good bit then suddenly vanished. Vegeta looked at where she once stood in surprise, “was that the Yardratian’s technique? What was it called...spontaneous teleportation?” Goku suddenly reappeared with a large and confused looking saiyan next to her, “instant transmission! Never gets old.” Broly looked around in confusion and fear. He jumped back and took a defensive position, “who are you!? Where am I!?”

Before Goku could explain three rings of energy flew past her too Broly. They clamped down on his wrist then pulled themselves together. The third one wrapped around his neck and tightened, restriction his breathing. Goku looked back at Vegeta, “I’ve waited long enough! We will do this now and explain everything later!” Goku gulped and nodded. As Broly struggled to free himself, the other saiyans used him to form a circle around Goku. They all powered up as Goku took their energy.

Eventually a bright light engulfed Goku, Vegeta smirked looking into it, “finally, the fight I deserve.” Soon the light faded and was replaced with a fiery red aura surrounding Goku. It dissipated to reveal Goku, now with red hair and eyes, her whole body glowing with intense energy. Everyone except Vegeta and Broly stepped away in amazement. Vegeta chuckled, “I have to say Kakarot, that’s a good look on you.” Goku smiled and turned to him, “thanks, means a lot coming from a god.”

Both then turned to Broly who was breaking out of his restraints. Just before he could power up and go on a rampage, Whis struck the back of his neck putting him to sleep. Vegeta nodded, “good, he seems strong as well. I’ll have to test him after I fight you Kakarot.” Goku turned back to Vegeta, “oh trust me Vegeta, I’m all the fight you’ll need.” Vegeta chuckled and closed his eyes, “well if you truly think that then let’s begi-POW!” Suddenly Goku kicked him away into Bulma’s plants. He skid a long the ground and eventually stopped himself.

Vegeta slowly got up with a bit of blood coming from his now split lip. Goku floated above him. “Apologies, I thought you’d be a bit more prepared for my test.” She said smugly. Vegeta wiped away his blood and began to chuckle, which soon went into a full on laugh. “And here I was worried this wouldn’t work. Now I can see, you are everything I’ve been wanting.” Goku moves her hand over her face to hide her blush, “w-well what can I say? I know how to have a good fight.” Vegeta floated up to her her level, “indeed, now I can use power I haven’t used in years!” He began powering up as a purple aura surrounded him. His muscles grew larger, the tips of his hair turned purple, black lines surrounded his eyes. Once he finished powering up he took a fighting stance, “get ready Kakarot, for fifty percent of my power.” Goku smiled and took her own stance, “and get ready for One-hundred percent of mine!”


	7. Chapter 7

Goku and Vegeta stared each other down, then faster than any human could see they launched forward at each other. They slammed their forearms together creating a powerful shockwave. Goku punched Vegeta away with her other arm and followed after him. Vegeta flew away and stopped himself above the city. He flew forward as well and kicked Goku away. The people down below looked up in amazement at the shockwaves riddling the sky. Or they would if they could see past all the wind from the shockwaves.

Vegeta spun around to kick Goku in the head but Goku blocked with her elbow. She shot out her own foot slamming her heal into Vegeta’s jaw. Goku tried to follow up with a punch but Vegeta dodged and responded with an elbow to her gut. Goku backed up and shot out a ki blast, Vegeta shot one as well. They collided into a huge explosion just high enough in the air to not damage the city. Once the blast cleared Goku noticed Vegeta had disappeared. “Damn it, I can’t sense his energy. I got to find him the old fashion way.” She flew down to the city in search of Vegeta.

She flew down and hovered in front of a building, looking down and around for Vegeta. On the other side of the tinted glass Vegeta watched Goku with a smirk. He looked over at the terrified secretary cowering in fear of him, “a saiyan with godly energy flowing through her like fire. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” He asked not expecting an answer. He tapped the glass lightly, make Goku turn towards him. He suddenly burst out of the window to deliver a powerful punch to Goku’s stomach. “Hey no fair!” Goku grunted in pain before getting kicked up further into the sky.

Vegeta flew up and grabbed Goku’s leg before throwing her down to the streets below. Goku used her energy to gently land on the ground in a hand stand. As Vegeta flew down after her she pushed herself off the ground, propelling herself to Vegeta. She drove her feet into his gut and kicked the side of his head sending him flying into the forest just outside the city. She watched trees topple over and dust kick up as he crashed through the forest. She fired out another Ki blast after him. But Vegeta flew out of the Forest and punched through her blast. Goku flew past him further into the forest shouting, “let’s not fight around any innocent people!”

Vegeta simply flew after her into the dense forest. With their speed they teleported around the forest, destroying any trees that got in their way. Eventually Vegeta went to kick Goku in the head but she ducked at the last second. Vegeta’s leg instead tore threw the trunk of a large tree. He grabbed the tree and swung around batting Goku away. He flew up above the forest and threw the tree like a javelin at Goku. Goku flew up and ran along the tree midair before launching off and delivering a devastating blow to Vegeta’s gut.

Vegeta’s mouth flew open with spit and all of his breath. He got launched away until he reached the ocean and was kicked down by Goku. He slammed down into the water thinking, “damn it! It’s been so long since I’ve had to keep my guard up I forget to. Something she’s catching onto.” He slowly opened his eyes to see Goku flying towards him, a red fiery aura around her fist boiling the water around it. He surrounded his own fist with a purple aura and flew to her as well. Their fist slammed into each other’s faces. The shockwave of it pushing away all the waiter.

Both of them landed on their backs on the now dry sea floor. They slowly got up looking at each other. Vegeta smirked, “well well, you’re doing quite good for a mortal.” Goku stared at him silently, Vegeta became a little confused. “What? Is something wrong? Are not happy with this fight?” Goku stayed silent for a bit longer, “tell me, we’re you given this power? Or did you obtain it on your own?” Vegeta was confused by the question, “what does it matter how I obtained my power?” Goku looked down at herself, “because I want to know if I could have done this without help.”

Vegeta thought for a moment then figured it out, “oh I get it, you’re upset you had to get help to obtain this power.” Goku nodded, Vegeta chuckled, “tell you what, if you survive the next 5 minutes I’ll give you an answer.” Goku was silent for a bit and looked at the water rushing back towards them in thought. Suddenly her god form disappeared and she went back to normal. Vegeta was surprised and was about to say something but Goku launches forward and kicked him away.

Vegeta shook of the hit and flew towards her where they began a barrage of punches and kicks. The others watched from a distance. Piccolo growled, “damn it, she wasted time talking and now her god form is gone!” Gohan watched the fight then said, “wait, somethings different about mom. She may not have her god form but she’s still keeping up with Vegeta.” Vegeta slammed his foot into Goku’s cheek and pushed off her, before she could recuperate, Vegeta launched a powerful ki blast at her. Goku then powered up to super saiyan and was just barely able to push the blast away.

They continued exchanging blows until they ended up in the atmosphere of earth. Vegeta dodged Goku’s attacks examining her as she struggled to hit him. Goku became furious, “the 5 minutes is almost up! Time to end this and get my answer!” She began using instant transmission to teleport around Vegeta. Vegeta watched her until she teleported behind him. He quickly turned around and saw the familiar sight of Goku launching a Kamehameha into his face. It exploded into a brilliant blue light, nearly blinding everyone watching.

Once the smoke cleared Goku saw the familiar sight of Vegeta with his vest burnt off only this time covered in more burn and scratch marks. Vegeta chuckled, “seems like that’s your ultimate move. Time to show you mine!” He stretched his arms out to his sides and two sun like orbs formed in his hands. He put is hands in front of him combining the orbs into one. “Your time is almost up Goku, survive this and I’ll give you anything you want!” He said confidently. Goku prepared herself and watched his energy grow more and more. “Now it’s time to see your true potential! Destroyer Flash!”

The orb shot out a huge fiery blast that Goku was able to stop with her hands. But she couldn’t stop it for long as it began pushing her back. “N-no! I must know! I won’t lose! Not now! Not EVER!” She shouted and with the last bit of her energy pushed the blast back and directed it away from earth. The blast flew off into space and exploded into a great ball of fire like a second sun. Goku panted watching the blast fade. She smiled, “I did it...” Vegeta floated over to her with a smirk on his face, “yes you did, and you didn’t even have your god form anymore.” Goku was shocked and looked at her self, “th-then how did I...” Vegeta chuckled, “seems your body learned from that form, and now your very essence flows with the power of a god. How does that make you feel?”

He stopped talking when he noticed Goku had passed out from exhaustion. As she began to fall back to earth her caught her bridal style, “sleep now Kakarot, you’ve earned that an then some today.” Vegeta flew back down to the planet, meeting with Goku’s friends. Krillin watched Vegeta, “woah is Goku okay after that!?” Vegeta looked up, “she’s fine, just tired, as am I. Let’s go back to that stupid part and I can explain what happened.” Once they reached Capsule Corp. they sat Goku in a chair and Vegeta explained what happened during the fight. Gohan smiled, “leave it to my mom to complain about being given the power of a god. But man the power she got from in was incredible!” Everyone began talking about it until they noticed Vegeta pick Goku back up and walk over to Whis with her.

Piccolo was the first to notice and shouted, “hey! Where do you think you’re going with her!?” Vegeta looked back, “I’m taking her with me, I’m going to train her.” He looked over at Whis who was casually holding the still unconscious Broly by Baa’s ear. “And that one, when I look at these two I see potential for power far beyond anything you lot can muster. Don’t worry though, Kakarot is payment for me not destroying this planet. Unless you’d like me to take her and destroy the planet.” Everyone watched him angrily but begrudgingly agree to let him go.

Vegeta walked over and pressed his tail against Whis’s back with his hands full. They sped away from the planet towards Vegeta’s. Vegeta looked down to see Goku smiling up at him tiredly, “thanks.” Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, “for what?” Goku snuggled closer to him, “for taking me so I don’t have to convince my family to let me go with you.” She said falling back asleep. Veget shook his head chuckling before Whis asked, “my lord might I be so bold as to ask why you only used 30% of your power but said you used 50?” Vegeta looked down at Goku, “because I wanted her to believe she was strong. To believe she could rise above me.” He looked up with a genuine smile, “I want her to be my true rival.”


	8. Chapter 8

After another 25 minutes of flying they reached Vegeta’s home. It was a large castle sitting in the middle of a floating platform the size of a small planet. The castle was built at the base of a gigantic tree, which had a slightly smaller castle built higher up in it. The castle was white with one main building reaching half way up the tree with smaller sections wrapped around the tree trunk.

Whis touched down at the front entrance still holding an unconscious Broly. Vegeta walked into the castle still holding Goku, “I hope you can get that boy settled in without my help Whis.” He said stopping to look back at Whis. Whis nodded, “not to worry sir, I can handle him.” Vegeta nodded back and walked away to find a bed for Goku. Whis dropped Broly and tapped him with his staff to wake him up.

Broly slowly woke up and looked around unsure where he was. He finally noticed Whis and hopped up into a fighting stance immediately. “Oh my, you sure are energetic to hop up that quick.” Broly was about to attack but Whis simply started walking away, “being saiyan I’m sure you’re hungry. Follow me.” Broly was confused but his stomach growling left him with one option. He followed Whis looking around at the Castle’s interior.

Blood red rugs on white and gold tile flooring. Large windows with red and gold curtains with saiyan symbols. Paintings and small statues of different alien creatures. Eventually they reached a room with a large table, “please take a seat while I make your food.” Whis said pulling out a chair. Broly slowly sat down unsure what Whis was planning. Whis then moved his staff over the table making a large amount of strange foods. Broly stared at the food in confusion for a bit but once the smell hit his nose he began wolfing it all down.

Vegeta laid Goku down on the bed and looked down at her bruised and dirt covered body. He shook his head, “I’m glad I kept my gloves on for all of this.” He said as he removed the brown gloves. “Don’t sleep for too long Kakarot, you’ve got a lot of training to do.” He said as he turned to leave. He took one step towards the door but was stopped and pulled back. He looked back to see Goku had a hold of his tail the whole time. “Oh great, now I have to wash my tail. Who knows how long it’s been since she’s cleaned those hands.” He tried to pull his tail away but Goku’s grip didn’t let up.

Vegeta growled in frustration, “damn it, she earned this rest but if she doesn’t let go I’ll take it, and her hand away!” He silently shouted to himself. He moved back and poked Goku’s cheek, only for her to move her head over and catch his hand between her head and shoulder. Vegeta just sighed, “well then I guess I have no choice.” Whis watched Broly eat but looked up hearing a loud rumble from higher up the castle, “seems it didn’t take very long for Vegeta’s temper to get the better of him.”

He looked back down to see Broly lay back in the chair burping. Whis chuckled, “I’m happy to see you enjoyed that.” Broly looked at him and stood up, “tell me where I am. Where is father?” He asked staring Whis down. Whis put up a hand defensively, “easy now, we brought you here to help you. You seem to be very strong, yet you struggle to control it.” Broly was surprised at Whis’s knowledge on him. Whis chuckled at Broly’s shocked face, “when you began powering up on earth, it was obvious you were losing yourself.”

Broly remained silent, he knew Whis was right, he had the collar to prove it. Whis continued, “the reason you’re here is the God of Destruction Lord Vegeta saw your potential as well. So I will be helping you control your strength.” Broly thought for a moment then asked, “what about my father?” Whis looked into his staff to see Paragus on Vampa flying around calling out for Broly. Whis looked back at Broly, “if you wish I can bring him here. As long as you two behave you’ll have a bed to sleep in and plenty of food. Sound good to you?” Broly looked back at the plates he emptied and thought back to all the bugs he ate. He looked back to Whis and nodded. Whis walked out of the castle and flew away to Vampa.

Broly watched him leave then turned back to see Vegeta walk in with an injured Goku behind him. “Whis, Kakarot here needs a bath...oh it’s you” he said noticing Broly. Goku moves her hand away from the bump on her head, “oh hey it’s you! Glad to see you’re awake too!” Broly looked at them in confusion, he’d never seen another living saiyan before. Goku walked up to him, “I’m Goku! What’s your name?” Broly still not used to talking to others just answered, “Broly.” Vegeta walked up, “well Broly, mind answering where Whis is?” Broly pointed over to where Whis left, “he left to get my father on Vampa.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened, “Vampa!? Damn it all it will take a whole hour for him to get there and back!” He shook his head, “great, well I can’t have you two getting dirt all over my home. So I guess I’ll have to get baths ready myself.” Goku frowned, “oh come on Vegeta we aren’t that dirty!” Vegeta put his hand up to silence her, “you two are filthy. Now follow me and don’t touch anything.” Vegeta lead them to two large rooms with pool sized baths.

“Pick one each and I’ll get the water running.” They nodded and went into separate rooms. Vegeta went to Broly first and used the telekinetic powers Whis taught him to turn valves hidden under the bath to let water fill the bath. He looked at Broly, “when Whis gets back he’ll get you new clothes. So don’t worry about holding onto them.” Broly simply nodded knowing full well nothing Vegeta said would make him forget Baa’s ear. Vegeta left him to go fill up Goku’s bath.

Once Vegeta entered Goku’s he turned red and looked away from the naked Goku sitting in the empty bath, “uh am I supposed to get the water from the river outside?” Vegeta growled, “no, and next time wait till someone has filled the bath before you strip down!” Goku cocked an eyebrow, “why? I’ve bathed with my family and they didn’t mind.” Vegeta tried to focus enough to turn the valves, “that’s because you breastfed them you idiot!” Goku was shocked, “how did you know I breastfed them?” Vegeta shook his head as the bath filled up and he could turn to Goku again, “because all saiyan’s not born in pods must be breastfed.” Goku looked confused, “pods? What are those?” Vegeta turned and began to leave, “I’ll answer all your questions when you’re clothed.”

He left and shut the door behind him, “living with these two may just be my greatest challenge.” He then smirked and clenched his fist, “a challenge that will come with a great reward!” He then walked away to take a bath of his own. “BROLY! WHERE ARE YOU! QUIT HIDING AND GET OUT HERE!” Paragus shouted looking around the barren landscape. Suddenly a brute light came speeding towards the planet, “oh no, not another meteor shower!” He said to himself then looked to see it wasn’t a meteor. The light flew down and landed in front of him. The light disappeared to reveal Whis. “Hello there, I’m here to take you to your new home with your son.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for anyone reading. Should Broly be with Cheelai or Kale? Comment on which one you think I should do

Paragus stared Whis down, he’d seen many alien creatures in his life but never one like this. “My new home? Who are you?...you don’t look like you’re with the Frieza force.” Whis chuckled, “oh no not in the slightest. My name is Whis, I am the caretaker of the God of Destruction lord Vegeta.” Paragus’s eyes nearly shot out of his head, “w-what!? Vegeta! How the hell did that coward become a god!?” Whis frowned, “I’d watch your tongue. Lord Vegeta wouldn’t take kindly to such words.” Paragus clenched his fist, “he never did!...wait...you’re the reason Broly is gone aren’t you!?”

“Well I’m not personally responsible but I was there for it. But don’t worry, your son is well fed and safe.” Whis explained calmly. Paragus clenched his fist until they began to bleed, “you bastard! Give me back my son!” Paragus then flew forward and began swinging at Whis, to no avail of course. As Whis easily dodged around him Paragus became more and more frustrated as he pummeled the air around Whis. After a few second of it Whis struck Paragus in the side, making him bend over clutching it.

“Now now, things like that will get you killed. Whichever Vegeta wronged you it isn’t this one.” Paragus slowly looked up, “then which one is it?” Whis smiled and turned around, “place your hand on my back and everything will be answered.” Vegeta stepped out of his giant bathroom and stepped into his even larger bedroom. He put on a new blue vest, tight black pants, black arm braces, and black boots. He walked out to Broly’s bathroom and knocked on the door, he was met with a simple, “come in.”

Vegeta stepped into the room to see Broly holding Baa’s ear with a towel wrapped around his waste. “Alright Broly, it’s obvious you’re gonna need new clothes. So I need you to figure out what you want to wear for your training.” Broly looked at him for a second and said, “all I’ve ever worn is my saiyan armor. But I lost most of it years ago.” Vegeta sighed, “then I’ll just have Whis get some of Frieza’s armor.” He glanced at Baa’s ear, “and...what will you be doing with that?” Broly held Baa’s ear to his chest, “it stays with me, no matter what.” Vegeta stared at Broly for a bit before turning to leave, “whatever, just as long as it doesn’t get flees everywhere.”

Vegeta then walked over to Goku’s bathroom and knocked. He was greeted with a loud “come in!” He reached for the door nob but stopped and asked, “are you covered?” He could hear Goku moving around in the bathroom for a bit before hearing another, “come in!” He opened the door to see Goku wearing one of the black robes in the bathroom. “Man Vegeta this place is way fancier than anything I had back home.” Vegeta rolled his eyes, “you’re in the home of a god, of course it would be nicer than anything you had. But I didn’t come in head to talk about the quality of my bathrooms.”

Goku cracked her knuckles, “did you come for our rematch already?” Vegeta crosses his arms, “as enjoyable as our battle was you’re no where near ready for my full power. No I came to talk about what clothes you’ll wear for training.” Goku looked confused, “I was just gonna wear my gi.” Vegeta looked over at the damaged pile of orange and blue clothes, “there’s no way you’re training on my planet in clothes like that.” Vegeta turned and started walking out, “I’ll have Whis make something similar to your gi when he returns. Just wear that robe for now. When you’re done in here come to the dinning room and I’ll answer some questions.”

Whis landed at the front of the palace; Paragus looked around cautiously, “so this is that bastard Vegeta’s home? Of course he’d have something this over the top.” He thought to himself angrily before realizing Whis had already walked away. Paragus followed him to the dinning room where Vegeta sat in a large chair with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Goku and Broly walked into the room at the same time. Paragus looked at Broly and quickly shouted, “Broly! This is the man who damned us to that hell on Vampa! I order you to kill him right now.” Goku looked at Paragus and Broly confused, Vegeta casually put a hand up, “belay that Broly is you wish to stay here.”

Broly stood still unsure what to do, Whis looked at Paragus, “I already told you that isn’t the Vegeta you’re thinking of.” Paragus was furious as he turned to Whis, “then who the hell is he!?” Vegeta stood up and slowly opened his eyes, “I, am the god of destruction, King Vegeta the first.” Paragus gasped, “w-what!? But how!?” Vegeta looked at Paragus, “it’s simple really, a few hundred years ago when that bastard king cold had first taken over our race. He put me in the place of king of the planet. I was the strongest of our people, I was able to push that king Cold to his second form even. He always stayed in that form out of paranoia. But I had more than strength, I had the mind to make decisions and rule my people. But after my son, Vegeta the second took over. My age began to set in.”

Whis stepped forward, “at that time I was looking for someone to replace lord Beerus. Eventually I found Vegeta, while his power level was far too low to be a god of destruction. He had the brains to be one and the potential to grow stronger.” Vegeta smirked and nodded, “eventually my age left me in bed most of my day. A painfully boring existence. But one day Whis came to me offering me the chance to become a god of destruction. Having no other options than death I took it. He gave me just a taste of destructive god energy...and I felt like a child who could destroy the universe with one hand.” Goku listened closely before saying, “so you were given this godly energy just like I was.”

Vegeta turned a bit to her, “yes, were I still in my prime I would have been able to train more for it but I had little time left. So we had to skip a few steps.” Paragus clenched his fist as his anger only grew, “if you obtained this power then why didn’t you free us from Cold!?” Vegeta was silent for a bit before answering, “I would have if I could. But I had to swear that I was completely neutral to become a god.” Paragus shook his head, “whatever! I’ve heard enough! You may not be the Vegeta I know, but you’re bloodline must pay for what it did to me!” He pulled out the remote to Broly’s collar. Broly looked at it in fear before grabbing at the collar around his neck. “Broly! You will kill this bastard right now or I will teach you who your true master is!” Paragus went to press the button but was interrupted by Vegeta raising his hand and uttering a single word, “Hakai”


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone watched as the metal around Broly's neck turned purple and disintegrated out of existence. Paragus gasped in horror knowing he couldn’t control Broly anymore. Broly felt his neck relived to be free from the collar. “I refuse to watch a saiyan be controlled by some flimsy piece of metal.” Vegeta said as he sat back down. Paragus stepped back slowly, “you have no idea what you’ve done! If he loses control he’ll kill us all!” Vegeta crossed his arms, “then we’ll train him to learn control. But we won’t be doing that with technology.”

Paragus’s fear was overcome by his returning rage. “You will not be doing anything with my son! You’re family threw him away like trash while I trained him to be strong! He will listen to me and me alone! Broly! I demand you put this so called god in his place!” Broly just looked down, he was wanted the life Vegeta and Whis had promised. A life where he could control his power and not have to survive on Vampa. But he struggled to fight against his father’s words. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over to see Goku with a concerned face, “you don’t have to fight for him if you don’t want to.” She said gently trying to calm him. Vegeta stood back up and stomped over to Paragus, “listen here you vengeful old fool! I am going to give you one last chance! Either stay here while Broly trains under my authority, or be sent back to that barren rock of a planet.” Paragus was struggling to contain his hatred, seeing Broly wasn’t going to fight he decided there was only one thing left to do. “Fine, I will stay here. But I will never forgive your accursed bloodline.” Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away, “like I need the approval of some mortal.”

Vegeta looked at Whis, “just get some of Frieza’s armor for them, and make something for Kakarot similar to her original gi.” Whis nodded and took Broly and Paragus to their designated rooms. Vegeta began walking to his own room but stopped when he sensed Goku following him, “you have more questions don’t you?” He turned to see Goku with a determined look on her face, “so you didn’t train to achieve this godly power?” Vegeta sighed, “I could have but at the time I was in no condition to train. I gained a bit of power and trained to gain the rest of it and master it all.” Goku thought for a moment, “so could I have trained to gain the power I did too?”

Vegeta shook his head, “godly energy isn’t something you gain from push ups, sit ups, and juice. It takes very specific training regimens and you would need to be taught by someone who has mastered it like Whis...to be honest not even I have reached some of the greatest techniques out there. But with how strong I became I didn’t want to.” Goku was a bit surprised at his words, “wow, I didn’t take you for the type to share stuff like that.” Vegeta smirked, “after everything you’ve done I felt I owed you that. But don’t expect much more, now go get ready to train. I’m sure Whis will start soon.” Goku nodded and ran off to her room.

Whis stood in the field looking at Goku and Broly in their new uniforms. Goku in a special made orange and blue gi, and Broly in standard bulky Frieza force armor, with an appropriate green and purple color with Baa’s ear around his waste. “Now then, let us begin training. While both of you are saiyans you will be doing vastly different training to start off.” Goku became confused, “what do you mean?” Whis moved in front of Goku and materialized a large block of metal with two arm holes on top.

“You Goku will be working on your power and better mastering it. I want you to take this and carry it around the planet until I have finished Broly’s training for the day.” Goku looked down at the metal, “Uh okay.” She put her arms into it and attempted to lift it to no avail, “w-what the!? It won’t budge!” She began powering up but was stopped by Whis tapping her head with his staff, “now now, no going super saiyan for this. You must do all of you’re training in your base form.” Goku looked up at him, “you’re kidding! Aw man...” she continued trying to lift it while Whis flew to a different area with Broly.

Broly looked at Whis, “why are we flying over here? Shouldn’t I be training to lift that to?” Whis landed gently on the ground, “not yet, for now you with spar with me.” Broly was surprised at that, “are you sure, what if I hurt you?” Whis chuckled, “if you can hurt me then there would be no point in training your body. For now we’re working on your mind. Now let’s get started shall we.” Broly shrugged and began sparing...with the empty air around Whis as he effortlessly dodged Broly’s attacks. As Broly continued swinging at him he became more frustrated. “Why can’t I hit you!?” Whis chuckled again, “that’s a lesson for later, right now we’re focusing on you.” Broly continued missing and getting more and more angry.

Broly began powering up as green energy started flowing around him. He stopped swinging and started to shout in anger before Whis put his finger on Broly’s lips. “Now I want you to calm down without decreasing your power level.” Broly understood what Whis was doing and started to calm himself. After a couple seconds he opened his eyes and looked down to see his muscles had grown just a little bit and were glowing green. Whis examined him, “impressive, it seems you’ve discovered your own new power. One that has a lot of potential it seems. We'll continue this training until you can master this power without losing control.” Broly nodded and continued sparing with Whis.

Paragus watched Broly from the palace in his new pink and green armor, “I can’t believe it, Broly is controlling his power...” he grinned, “yes, if Broly can control his power nothing will stop us. Not even this foolish god Vegeta.” He sickened himself with thought of king Vegeta the third as a god. “That bastard was killed by Frieza, exactly what he deserved! But now me and Broly will have to finish their bloodline ourselves.”

Goku slowly stomped around the planet with the metal block. “I...I have to do this...I have to become strong enough to fight Vegeta at full power!” She stopped when she heard Vegeta behind her, “seems you’re determined, good. Because you have a lot more training to do to reach my level.” She tilted her head back to look at him, “I know and I’m excited for it...so what are you doing?” Vegeta walked past her putting his gloves back on, “I have work to do. Sadly very few planets blow themselves up so I must do it for them.” Goku slowly walked behind him still holding the metal, “but what’s with the gloves?” Vegeta turned back to her, “I have to deal with many different creatures. Some of which are less sanitary than others.”

Vegeta flew off into space leaving Goku with several tons of metal in her hands. “So he wears those for things that are gross. But he took them off around us...which means he doesn’t think I’m gross...yes!” She said unsure why exactly that made her happy but just excepted it and stomped around at a slightly faster pace. Sorbe looked out of the large window of the space ship. A small frog like alien approached him, “mister Sorbe, we have been searching for months but still can’t find the Namekians.” Sorbe sighed, “damn it all, then I guess we have no other choice...take us to earth.” The frog became worried, “a-are you sure? It will take us months to reach it, and when we do isn’t that where the saiyan lives?” Sorbe looked at the frog, “I don’t care! We’re bringing back lord Frieza no matter what!.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just got a new dog and have been distracted but I’ll try to write consistently again though with Doom eternal around the corner I doubt it will happen

One Week Later:

Whis watched Goku and Broly cut the grass across Vegeta’s front lawn. Their training had been going well, Goku could control her godly energy, and Broly could increase his power to match Goku’s super saiyan 3 without losing control of himself. Though it was obvious Broly had much more power, but they didn’t want to test it yet. Whis thought about this while the Oracle fish flew up next to him, “I think it’s time we call a plumber. Those sewer mites are getting everywhere.”

Whis looked at the oracle then back at Goku and Broly. “I have a better idea. Alright you two! You can finish cutting the grass later! I have something important for you two!” Goku and Broly sighed in relief and flew up to Whis. “Are we done doing all these chores before training?” Asked Broly knowing Whis wouldn’t be that kind. “Are we gonna spar against Vegeta!?” Asked Goku, for the 10th time that week. Whis shook his head, “no and no, the chores are part of your training, no matter how much you reject it. As for Vegeta, he will decide when to have your rematch. But I can guess that won’t be soon.”

Both saiyan groaned at the bad news. “No this is something different. You two are on plumber duty.” Broly growled in anger, “how is that part of our training!?” Whis put up a hand to calm him down, “it’s training to learn how to fight against unusual opponents.” Goku scratched her head, “what opponents are we gonna fight while plumbing?” Whis motioned for them to follow as he walked to the entrance of the sewer system.

Goku and Broly looked into the sewer while holding their noses shut. Whis held his nose as well, “the power of a god of destruction is so great it can effect things around them. In this sewer are parasites who are drawn to the power seeping from this planet. We call them sewer mites, Vegeta would destroy them but being raised a king he never enjoyed dirty work like this. But I’m curious to see to go against these mites.” Broly said nothing, instead choosing to try and not blow a fuse over how stupid this chore was. Goku was amazed to think that Vegeta had such great power he made the planet stronger too.

They soon begrudgingly entered the large sewer. It was relatively clean all things considered, though it’s stench was still unbearable. “I hate this, I don’t care about getting stronger. I just did this to control my power.” Broly said mostly to himself. Goku turned to him, “oh cheer up! Training here has been great, we’re both way stronger than before and it’s only been a week!” Broly shook his head, he was smart enough to know he couldn’t bring down Goku’s mood. They continued walking until they saw a black ball of fur on the floor.

Goku walked up to it, “ew, what the heck is this?” Broly walked up as well, “it’s like the hair balls Baa would spit up.” After taking one step closer the ball suddenly bounced away and started ricochet around the sewer at incredible speeds. Goku watched it carefully and noticed it had a mouth with razor sharp teeth. It suddenly rushed towards Goku; she watched it and tried to dodged but it was too fast and cut her cheek. “Broly watch out! It’s gonna try to bite you!” Broly watched it speed toward him, he threw a punch to stop it but it dodged around his fist and flew by leaving several bite marks in his arm. Goku watched it fly around them, “how is it going so fast!?”

The fur ball flew away further into the sewer faster than either saiyan could follow in their base form. Goku looked back at Broly, “are you okay Broly?” Blroly’s arms dripped blood from the several bite marks, “I’m fine! Let’s focus on killing that thing!” Goku nodded and they flew further into the sewer after it. After flying for a bit they found a large room with several leaking pipes above them. In the center of the room sat the black fur ball. Goku looked at it and noticed it didn’t have any limbs or eyes, just a large toothed mouth. “It must be that sewer mite thing Whis told us about. But how is it doing this? How is it so fast.” Broly, still mad about the bites created a ball of energy in his hand, “I don’t care! It’s gonna die!” He shot the blast only for it to effortlessly dodge the attack.

The blast exploded on the ground creating a light to reveal the dark ceiling was covered in hundreds of the mites. Goku stepped back, “oh crap.” The mites then rushed towards them at incredible speeds. Goku quickly transformed into super saiyan god and barely dodged them. Broly on the other hand was swarmed by them. They surrounded him, biting into his arms and legs. Goku flew around just barely avoiding the creatures. Eventually she flew up to the ceiling, “hold on Broly!” She powered up and fired down a rain of red blast. The mites jumped off of Broly and easily avoided the blast. They then swarmed Goku.

Broly ignored his blood dripping to the floor and watched Goku be attacked. Watching her get eaten alive built up his anger. His power began to flow around him as he powered up. His muscles grew and his hair stood up straight. He shouted as his power exploded around him. The mites stopped their attack on Goku and flew to Broly, swarming him once more. Goku floated down and looked at the large pile of mites covering Broly. “Oh I get it, they’re going after energy. That gives me an idea.” She said with a smirk. Her smirk soon disappeared when another shout erupted from the pile along with green lights.

The pile grew and grew to reveal Broly had created a barrier around himself. He let out another shout and the energy field expanded more, vaporizing the mites. Goku covered her eyes from the wind, “well so much for my plan.” Once the wind stopped she saw Broly had grown to twice his original size and was literally steaming with rage. “You uh, really didn’t appreciate all those bites huh?” Goku asked sheepishly, overwhelmed by Broly’s immense power. Then both saiyans turned to see the original mite bounce up one of the pipes. Broly shouted as he flew after it. “Broly wait!” Shouted Goku as she grabbed his ankle and was dragged along behind him.

Vegeta walked into his bathroom and sighed, “after fighting Kakarot, these pathetic planets are even more boring to destroy. I suppose I could fight Broly, if I can bare listening to Paragus shouting orders to kill me the whole time.” Suddenly the water in his toilet started bubbling, “oh great what’s wrong with it now?” Suddenly the mite flew out of the toilet and ran past Vegeta who jumped back in disgust. “EW! I thought Whis said he would take care of those.” He then looked back to see his toilet bubbling again. “Oh great more, I suppose I’ll have to kill them myself.” He prepared a purple blast for the next mite.

But instead of a mite popping out the toilet exploded revealing a large and furious Broly with Goku behind him. “Hi Vegeta!” She shouted over Broly’s cry as he created a large green ball of energy in Vegeta’s face. As Whis walked down the path he heard a loud “KAKAROT!” And looked up to see part of the castle explode. “I thought those mites would cause trouble.” He thought to himself as he flew to the castle. Goku slowly stood up on the pile of rubble Broly left behind as he flew around searching for the mite. Once she came to her senses she started to panic and look around while shouting, “Vegeta! Vegeta are you okay!? Where are you!?” The rubble under her moved as Vegeta lifted the large piece of wall he was trapped under, “get off of me you idiot.”

Goku jumped off of the rubble and looked at Vegeta concerned, “are you alright?” Vegeta brushed himself off and frowned at her, “of course I am! Now answer my question. What the hell are you two doing blowing up me and my bathroom!?” Goku stepped back, “it’s not me I swear! It’s Broly going crazy!” Vegeta looked over at Broly and back to the scared looking Goku. He sighed, “go find Whis.” He turned to Broly and cracked his neck, “I’ll handle this.”


	12. Chapter 12

Paragus sat in his room writing down another chapter in his journal of his time on Vampa. “Damn those royal snots! Broly was my life’s work and they keep taking him away from me.” He said slamming his pencil down as lightly as his temper would allow which resulted in a dent in the table. “Once Broly is stronger and can control himself we'll finish this cursed bloodline once and for all!” He was interrupted by a loud explosion and the sounds of Broly’s shouts. “W-what the!? Oh no no no!” He opened his window and flew out to see Broly enraged looking around for something. “No! If Broly loses control now it will ruin everything! BROLY!”

Broly looked over at his father, his rage making it difficult to focus on what he’s saying. “Broly! Stop this right now! I command you!” Paragus shouted as loud as he could to get through to Broly. Broly heard him and part of him started to calm down, but it was fighting against a tidal wave of anger in himself. Suddenly he was kicked in the back and sent flying down to Paragus’s feet. Vegeta floated down after Broly, “seems he can’t keep his guard up.” Goku flew up behind Vegeta, “wait! Don’t do this Vegeta! Whis said we need to control his anger.” Vegeta ignored her and flew to Broly and stood above him, “his anger is beyond control at this point. I’m not going to let him destroy my home, and I’m not missing out on this fight!”

Paragus clenched his fist, “my son is not here for your entertainment! He will destroy everything if we don’t calm him down!” Vegeta was about to deny his request when Broly quickly got up and kicked Vegeta away. Vegeta flew back and planted his feet into the ground to stop himself. Before he had time to react Broly appeared in front of him and threw a powerful punch that Vegeta was barely able to block. Broly went for another kick that Vegeta dodged by spinning in the air and ending with a quick kick to Broly’s face. Vegeta fired a blast at Broly but it was destroyed by the powerful energy exploding out of Broly. The energy pushed Vegeta back a bit giving Broly an opening to deliver a powerful punch to Vegeta’s jaw. Vegeta flew high into the air and fired another blast at Broly who caught it in his hand.

Broly closed his fist around the ball or energy only allowing its light to escape through his fingers. Broly flew up and used that fist to slam into Vegeta’s gut and then punch him back down to the ground. The light in Broly’s hand turned green and Broly threw the blast back at Vegeta. Vegeta quickly got up and created a ball of energy to block Broly’s. He was just barely able to push it back until Broly came barreling through the blast causing them to combust into a massive explosion. Paragus covered his eyes from the wind and looked as the smoke cleared to see Broly crushing Vegeta’s face into the ground with his massive hand. “Can he really do it? Can he kill Vegeta?” He asked himself hardly able to believe that Broly had such power.

Broly continued pushing Vegeta’s face down until he felt a fiery blast hit his back. He turned to see Goku still in her super saiyan god form, “you leave him alone! It’s our turn to fight!” She said grinning and taking a fighting stance. Paragus looked at Goku and shook his head, “of course the daughter of a low class would try challenging someone who just defeated a god.” Broly launched himself at Goku but Goku was able to grab his arm and flip him over, slamming him into the ground. Broly quickly got up and chased after Goku. Goku flew around avoiding Broly’s attacks, after a bit she retaliated with her own punch. The attack hit Broly square in the face, to no effect. Goku attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks but was only met with a punch to the face.

Goku skidded back, “damn its like punching a steel wall. He won’t budge.” Broly ran after Goku ready to crush her into the dirt. “It’s a gamble but it’s one I gotta take!” Goku summoned a ball of fiery energy and flew to Broly. Broly grabbed the blast and crushed it grabbing Goku’s hand in the process. Broly then grabbed Goku’s leg and began slamming her against the ground. Her clothes tearing and her lungs shriveling up from her uncontrollable shouts of pain. Broly threw her up and grabbed the back of her head. Her dragged her face along the ground and ended it by throwing her into the air.

Goku fell lifelessly until she was caught by Vegeta. She slowly looked at him in pain, “V-Vegeta...don’t...I can handle this.” She lied trying not to seem weak to him. Vegeta floated down to the ground staring Broly down. He gently laid Goku on the ground and stepped over her to block Broly from her. “Rest Kakarot, I said I would handle this and I meant it.” Broly stared him down with a malicious grin, eager for another fight. Vegeta lowered himself slightly and began powering up. Purple destructive energy flowed through the air around him. His muscles began to grow and the tips of his hair grew purple. Black lines formed around his eyes as he continued powering up. After a bit everyone stared at Vegeta, his muscles almost twice their original size, his tail flicking around, sending gust of energy out with every movement.

“It’s over Broly, I’m done playing around. I’m going to show you 80% of my power. Something no mortal has seen.” Broly kicked off the ground and sped towards Vegeta but was interrupted by Vegeta’s knee slamming into the right side of his face. Vegeta slammed his other knee into the left side of his face and followed it up with a back flip, uppercutting Broly with his tail. Vegeta spun back a bit and fired a powerful blast at Broly. Broly pushed back the attack which left him open to an elbow to his chest knocking the wind out of him. Vegeta kicked him up into the air and appeared above him to deliver a double axe handle. Broly blocked it but was sent flying down to the ground. Broly landed on his feet creating a small crater below him.

He looked up to see Vegeta standing in front of him. Broly shouted and charged Vegeta with a kick. Vegeta grabbed his leg and flipped him over, “let’s see how you like it!” Vegeta said as he slammed Broly face down onto the ground. Broly quickly got up and threw a punch at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged under it and slammed his elbow into Broly’s spine. Goku felt her energy return to her as she opened her eyes to see Whis standing over her. “Whis? Where’s Vegeta and Broly!?” She asked quickly getting up. “Don’t worry Goku, the fight is over. Or at least it will be soon.” Goku looked to see Broly get slammed down into the ground again.

Broly got up and fired a beam of energy out of his mouth. Vegeta directed the blast away and let it fly off to take a chunk out of a nearby moon. Goku watched and sank to her knees, “no...darn it! I failed!” Goku said angrily. Whis looked at her confused, “what’s wrong?” Goku sighed, “I wanted to be the one to push Vegeta to his limit. But Broly beat me to it.” Whis chuckled, “well if it makes you feel any better that isn’t Vegeta’s full power. He said 80% when in reality it’s only about 60%.” Goku looked up at Whis in shock, “what really! He’s that strong at 60%!?” She said watching him dodge Broly’s punches and return with a punch that sends Broly crashing into the planet’s forest.

“Well unlike most gods, Vegeta hasn’t stopped training.” Whis said watching Broly fly out of the forest ready to beat Vegeta to death with a tree only to get blasted back down to the ground. Goku looked at Vegeta in awe, “so...there’s still a chance I can be the one to get Vegeta to his limit?” Whis nodded, “there is, but it won’t be easy.” Goku grinned “that’s just the way I like it!” The ground shook again as Broly was once again slammed back down to the ground. Vegeta sighed, “you’re strong Broly, but you’ve become a mindless oaf. You’re a waste of my time. Whis!” Broly flew up to Vegeta again but was put to sleep by a chop to the neck by Whis. Vegeta and Whis floated down with Broly. Paragus ran up to them, “Broly! What did you do to him!?” Whis calmly set Broly down, “I just put him to sleep so he wouldn’t cause more damage.”

Paragus picked Broly up as best he could, “this isn’t the end. One day he’ll stomp on you all.” Vegeta smirked, “I look forward to it.” Paragus growled and took Broly away. Vegeta and Whis started walking back to the castle but Whis stopped when Goku grabbed his arm. Whis turned to her confused. “Not so fast Whis, we still have to do today’s training!” Goku said excitedly. Whis chuckled and went to begin her training for the day. Vegeta watched them leave and smirked again, “our rematch will be legendary.”


End file.
